10 things about the next generation
by nethra b
Summary: 10 facts about the next generation of WEasleys , Potters and more.


**10 THINGS ABOUT THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

 **The true heir of James Potter and Sirius Black**

 **1\. He adored his name and his namesakes**

James loved his name. It described Him so well. According to him James Potter and Sirius Black were the most awesome war heroes. He admired them with utmost devotion.

He felt that he could relate to them better than anyone else. He had both their qualities through genes and practice. James also loved the nicknames he got in the process:

Prongs, Padfoot, James, Sirius, Potter, Black and brightest star (Rose figured out that Sirius was the brightest star in the night sky).James felt exhilaration whenever anyone

said he was like his namesakes. Even when it came from Snape as an insult. It only made him prouder.

 **2\. He was a true marauder**

Named after the ringleaders of the original marauders James certainly was a part of the next generation of pranksters along with Fred, Roxanne, Dominque Weasley and Lily

Luna Potter. James even broke James Potter and Sirius Black's detention record. There were betting pools on who would break the record first: James or Fred . Well, all I can

say is James got a lot out of gambling.

 **3\. He broke (a lot of) rules**

As a marauder James just had to break or at least bend the rules. He along with Fred must have broken pretty much every rule Hogwarts had to offer except : theft and

treachery. Even while achieving high academic positions James broke rule (see upcoming for more) . He satisfied himself by the fact that his dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt

Hermione had broken just as many rules as he had. Even if the rules in question were unfair or broken for some noble cause (this was the case most of the time) rules were

rules. Indeed Snape's line of "Potter has been crossing lines ever since he came to this school" would have suited James very well.

 **4\. He was a Quidditch star**

James had a lot of talent on the Quidditch pitch just like his father and grandfather. He was an exceptional seeker of the highest caliber. He had never failed to win a match he

had played in yet making him a valuable player. Gwenog Jones's daughter Mycerlla once said that if the Harpies hadn't been an all female team she would have asked for

James the first time he had seen him play. James often had a lot of rivalry between his siblings Albus and Lily who were both brilliant seekers and had to play chasers on the

house team because of him . James was also a pretty good chaser thanks to his mother. Being obsessed with Quidditch and the league also has other benefits. At the age of

15 James was selected to play for the Georgia Jaguars an American Quidditch team. Oh, and among all of this he was also the captain of his House Quidditch team.

 **5\. He could have been the best in his year**

James was extremely gifted in magic. He was the best in Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration and Potions. James had taken an interest in Potions because Hermione

told him that his father and uncle had fared well in it . He soon discover that he had inherited his grandmother's gift at the art. James received Outstandings in all these three

subjects in his OWLs . And to everyone's surprise he hadn't failed a single subject unlike his dad. At the age of 15 James was also selected for the auror academy while

attending an internship programme . Students who were of age were only selected to participate and got the results with their NEWTs . But James's extraordinary skills got

him his affirmative results along with his OWLs. (see breaking rules again).

 **6\. He was loyal through and through**

James believed intently in the power of loyalty. He deeply admired his father, uncle, aunt and Sirius's outstanding sincerity for the right side. Whenever Snape or anyone else

insulted his family and long list of honorary family James wasn't afraid to jump into action. He had faith in the importance of choosing the right side and would ALWAYS

remember the right principles.

 **7\. He believed that family came first**

James always put his family before him and would rather die than betray them. He loved being a part of the WEASLEY POTTER CLAN. He liked looking down the Gryffindor

table and noticing that half the students were redheads. Despite having an extremely large collection of cousins James would never want his family any smaller. It was perfect

the way it was.

 **8\. He liked gambling and girls**

Never make a bet with James Sirius Potter. This was what everyone who had made a bet with him said. James was a natural gambler a quality he undoubtedly acquired from

the Weasley twins. But James never made a bet unless he knew he could win it. Even Rose owed him 50 galleons and another 50 each to Albus , Dominque and Scorpius. She

made a bet that he would make it into the auror academy at the age of 15. Well that backfired. James was extremely good looking. With messy black hair and hazel eyes he

was the splitting image of his grandfather James. All the girls in Hogwarts voted that he was the hottest guy in the whole school. Except the redhead he was chasing after.

 **9\. He stood up for what was right**

James knew that he should not judge people by their family. He wasn't prejudiced as a general rule. He accepted Scorpius Malfoy for himself. He fought for Scorpius against

his Uncle Ron. He was willing to take the risk for the right he still wasn't credulous about accepting Snape. What? It ran in the Potter Family Blood line.

 **10\. He was a Gryffindor**

James truly represented all the qualities Gryffindor stood for. He was brave and courageous and chivalric. He knew his loyalty and was a good friend. He wasn't afraid to

defend anyone who worked for light . On the whole he was a Potter and Weasley thrtown into one.

But while he had his family's traits he was his own person as well.


End file.
